FOREVER FRIENDS
by CanadianReba
Summary: Written for VAMB Secret Drabble 2014 Chakotay and B'Elanna meet to talk


**FOREVER FRIENDS**

"Well, that isn't supposed to be there."

B'Elanna pauses what she is doing, takes a moment to roll her eyes and turns to the person crouched in the Jeffries tube behind her. "Ya _think _flyboy?" Tom can't help but smile with amusement. He has trouble resisting that Klingon 'charm' she has. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I came to find you."

"Well here I am. You found me." She turns back to the panel that is open in front of her and goes back to work.

"Chakotay asked me to come find you and remind you of your appointment with him."

"I'm too busy right now."

Tom puts a hand on her arm, stilling it. "Either you go now, or he will come looking for both of us. Let me finish this up for you."

"Since when did you become an Engineer?" Her voice has a sarcastic tone to it.

Tom gives her arm a gentle squeeze and his voice becomes serious. Looking directly in her eyes with adoration and love he responds easily, "since we found out what's going on with you. Please B'Elanna. You know these sessions are important for your full recovery."

She looks up at him, their eyes locking to each other. He stuck by her through it all, even when he didn't know or understand what she was going through, he still tried to get through to her. "Fine, but I'll be checking your work when I get back. If you hurt a single micron on this panel, I _will_ hurt you." She lets out a little growl to show she is sincere.

"Come in" Chakotay says as he signs off on a report in his hand. "Ah B'Elanna. Come on in."

She doesn't say anything, just stands in front of his desk. "Is this going to take long? I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"It will take as long as I say it will take. You may as well have a seat." Not feeling up to an argument with the First Officer she finally sits. After a moment Chakotay breaks the silence in the room. "How have you been feeling?"

"I haven't taken any extreme risks with my life if that's what you're asking. Kind of hard to when you have someone constantly watching over you."

"Even if you don't want to believe it right now, you are too valuable to lose B'Elanna." She looks away, feigning un-interest. "When I walked into that holodeck 4 weeks ago and saw you lying on the floor unconscious, the drone of the computer threatening a core breach, my heart nearly leapt into my throat. The only thing running through my mind at that moment was that I couldn't lose my best friend."

His words surprise B'Elanna and she looks up at him quickly. A questioning look flashes in her eyes briefly but she quickly covers it up. "Is that why you tricked me into showing you my holodeck program?"

"Yes." Chakotay's answer is blunt and to the point. She needs to hear how much she means to him. Not in a romantic way at all, but in a close friendship way. They have been through too much in their lives, both on Voyager and before, when they were in the Maquis, for him to not. "You're my best friend B'Elanna. You stuck up for me when I went after Seska for taking our transporter technology. Not many people would have done that."

"Well, not many people would have tried to convince a Starfleet Captain that a Maquis fighter is better suited for the position of Chief Engineer than the next-in-line Starfleet Lieutenant, and stand up for his own feelings about the situation too."

"I was only telling her what I felt. It was her decision in the final end. That's why we all fought so hard this time to bring you back to yourself. We miss the feisty Klingon engineer who won't stop at anything to make sure Voyager is running at peak efficiency each and every time."

"You're just saying that to butter me up Chakotay."

"I'm being truthful B'Elanna. Aside from Kathryn, you are my bestest friend on this ship." The room falls silent for what feels like forever. "If you don't want to get better for yourself, then at least do it for me." B'Elanna looks down, hiding her face, as she continues to stay silent which is unusual for her. "B'E what is it?"

Chakotay now falls silent, giving her the time she needs. Finally she speaks, but in a quiet voice. "what if I don't though? Get better." Looking up at Chakotay, he sees tears in her eyes. "What if I have this numb, uncaring feeling inside of me for the rest of my life?"

"You won't. You'll get through this B'E. You are a strong fighter and anytime you need to talk or have the urge to try hurting yourself, come to me….or Tom….or even the Captain."

Standing up she approaches Chakotay and puts her arms around him, hugging him. "Thanks" she whispers. He holds her as long as she lets him before letting her leave.

He waits another 15 minutes before leaving his office as well and returning to the Bridge. "Commander, the Captain requested that you meet with her in her Ready Room after your appointment with Lieutenant Torres."

"Thank you Tuvok" he says with a nod then carries on.

"I know you will be providing me with a report, but I am too curious to wait. How did your meeting with B'Elanna go?"

"Good. It will be a timely process, but I think we're making progress."

Kathryn gives a smile of relief. "Good. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from going down to Engineering and asking her to come back onto duty myself."

With that, the command team returns to their respectful place on the Bridge while, 10 decks below, B'Elanna continues fighting with a conduit that decided to re-route the secondary commands through spent relays.

THE END


End file.
